EITC Division
The First Division "Gentlemen, Victory or Valhalla!!!" Colonel Ishmael Venables to the division. The EITC First Division is a division in the service of Johnny Goldtimbers. It is led by Field Marshall Ishmael Venables, and is currently recruiting. The division was the main attack force in the invasion of Guines and in 1745 it was disbanded. But in 1746 it's now reforming once again! Uniform *Admiral Hat - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Embellished Vest - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Plain Linen Long Sleeve - Available at Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Belt - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Adventure Breeches - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Boots - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Coat - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Members In the division there are four brigades. One is lead by Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables's Brigade *Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables - Leader *Peter Plankwrecker - Second in Command *Ben Costello - Third in Command *Mark Ironskull - Fourth in Command 'The First Brigade' *Brigadier General Ishmael Venables - Regiment Leader *Lt.Ishamel Jr. Venables- Second in command *Sgt.Ranger1x *Pvt.Rick Ross *Pvt.Pixel 'The Second Brigade' *Colonel Peter Plankwrecker - Leader *Rachel Seafury- Second in command *Cpl.Trooper11145 *Pvt.Captain Spencer *Pvt.Edward Kenway 'The Third Brigade' *Colonel Ben Costello - Leader *Sgt. Ben ShoreBatten *Pvt.Aquilla *Pvt.David 'The Fourth Brigade' *Colonel Marcus Ironskull - Leader *Commander Simon Pratton - Second Commanding Officer *Private JediPirate18 *Private James Ironskull The Third Brigade is a special brigade, made for the extra units such as the Medical Squad and Light Squad. The Medical Squad is a squad made mostly for women, who prefer to help heal fallen soldiers. This squad is not a fighting squad, but is still issued small pistols should they be attacked. The Light Squad performs missions, scouting, flanking, and advance guard missions. They are issued weapons to their respective ranks and generally do not fight in line, but instead spread out, making a smaller target. Rules If you want to join you must be: *Ready to die for the EITC *Able to follow commands without questioning them *Be in or have been in an EITC guild, with some exceptions *Any Level or higher (some exceptions) *Although not required, it is preferred you wear the traditional EITC uniform or Royal Navy. *For disobeying orders: 10 lashes *For disturbing meetings: 20 lashes *For insulting the Superior Commander: 20 lashes and demoted. *For causing a crime : 50 lashes and discharged. Surgeons and Nurses Surgeons needed *Aquila- Head of the Nurse Weapons In the EITC First Division, certain ranks are aloud to use certain weapons. Note that no voodoo weapons (dolls or staffs) are permitted. We ask that each soldier have the proper weapons for their designated rank. First and Second Brigades *'Privates' - Must use only bayonets (if on basic access, blunderbuss is allowed. But only 'on basic is it permitted). *'Corporals - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Sergeants' - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Majors' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Lieutenants / Lieutenant Commanders' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in subsititution for bayonet. Also permitted to use hand grenades. *'Generals / Colonels / Field Marshall '- May use flintlocks, any type of sword, dagger (not throwing knives), and permitted to use hand grenades. Third Brigade *'All members of the Medical Squad - '''May be provided with flintlocks or daggers upon request. Must only be used for emergencies. *'All members of the Light Squad '- May use practically any weapon, except voodoo. Weapons you may want to use the most include daggers, for fast kills, throwing knives, for accurate throws, muskets, for sniping, and smoke grenades, to cover your escape. Training Every few days, the entire EITC First Division gathers for training. During training, all soldiers will go over the basic fundamentals of fighting, learning certain orders from the drill sergeants, and occasionally practice in simulated battle sequences. The training session is usually held on the beach of Rumrunner's Isle, but may sometimes change. All training is run by Ishmael Venables. If you are in the division, you are required to come to training when online, unless a reasonable excuse is at hand. We ask that all soldiers come to training with their musket/bayonet, any dagger or sabre, and proper uniforms. For more info on training, click the link below: Royal British Marines Training The EITC First Division Navy After a couple SvS battles won, Ishmael has decided the division should also have a armada, as more and more battles are currently being fought at sea. If you are in the division you '''do '''keep your current rank, but there are seperate ranks for the navy. That being so, Ishmael would act like the Captain of the Armada, and Peter Plankwrecker would act as second in command, and Lt. Colonel Mark Ironskull would act as a Third in Command, or Grand Admiral. Squad Leaders would be ship captains, and their squads would work on board the ships as gunners or repair men. If, and '''only '''if you are a squad leader, you may enlist your ship in the fleet. There is a flag ship, in which the First, Second, and Third in command act on. The crew of that ship would be made up of the medical squad, as no other squads would be available. The medical squad in this case would fire guns, but also repair the ship if needed. The flag ship would skirt the main battle, and act as a rescue ship if any other ship is in need. The Armada Stallion Fleet Red Stallion - War Brig; its crew consists of '''all '''brigade commanders and Second in Commands. It also is gunned and repaired by the Medical Squad *Captain of the Fleet - Colonel Ishmael Venables *Red Stallion - War Brig - Ishmael Venables *Black Dragon - War Brig - Peter Plankwrecker *Venture Prize - War Brig - Mark Ironskull *Red Hawk - War Sloop - Blake Stewart *HMS Surprise - Frigate - Simon Pratton Medical Fleet *Needed a Medical Transport Ship Grading These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under The Armada Stallion Fleet Red Stallion - War Brig; its crew consists of '''all '''brigade commanders and Second in Commands. It also is gunned and repaired by the Medical Squad *Captain of the Fleet - Colonel Ishmael Venables *Red Stallion - War Brig - Ishmael Venables *Black Dragon - War Brig - Peter Plankwrecker *Venture Prize - War Brig - Mark Ironskull *Red Hawk - War Sloop - Blake Stewart Medical Fleet *Needed a Medical Transport Ship Navy Ranks Below is a conversion of each army rank into it's navy rank. Soldiers keep both ranks. *Field Marshall - Fleet Admiral *General - Admiral *Colonel - Vice Admiral *Lieutenant Commander - Commodore *Lieutenant - Captain *Major - Chief Petty Officer *Sergeant - Petty Officer *Corporal - Ensign *Private - Seaman Objectives Below is a list of all of the EITC First Division's primary objectives (in chronological order per catergory): Operation Knightfall Invasions *Invasion of Fragilles- Being planned Battles Hunts and Assassination Missions *Assassination on Pearson Wright (Being Planned) *Hunt for Basil Brawlmonk (Being Planned) About the Commanders Here is a little bit about some of the commanders of the division. If you are on the wikia and are in the division, please add your name, rank, guild, and a brief discription of your military background. 'Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables' '''Rank: '''Colonel, founder '''Guild: '''EITC First Division; Guildmaster '''Military Background:' One of the few members of the EITC, Ishmael may be older, but is able to lead an army valiantly. As a young trainee in the Caribbean, Venables graduated from the Royal Navy Academy with high honors, and was immediatly an instint war hero in the First Battle of Kingshead. After being awarded the Noteworthy Bravery Pin and Companion Medal of Honor for his deeds, Ishmael was discovered by Sven Daggersteel. He became Daggersteel's aide, and was also promoted to lieutenant by Goldtimbers himself. After graduating from the EITC Officer Academy, Venables was made commander of the Royal Marines and Commander of Fort Venables, one of the EITC's most vital bases. In the months that followed, he was also made an promotion to be Colonel. Today, Ishmael is the primary founder of the EITC First Division. He founded the military division after successfully invading and conquering Guines. He is always loyal to his colleagues, never willing to back down in a fight, and always takes orders without hesitation. One sign of his bravery and honor is the fact that he prefers to lead his soldiers on foot, rather than on horseback like most generals and lords. He is natural-born leader, and directs his soldiers with ease. 'Peter Plankwrecker' Rank: '''Lt. Colonel, Co-founder '''Guild: '''British Co. Elite, EITC First Division- Co- GM '''Military Background: Born in England, Plankwrecker enlisted in the British Royal Navy at a young age. He graduated from EITC Military Academy at the top of his class, and immediatly enlisted as a British Marine. After spending a few years fighting in Spain and Kingshead Peter returned to the Caribbean, where he joined the Black Guard. During that time, he was made a lieutenant of the Royal Navy army, and was a vital figure in the EITC Civil War. When the war was over, he was given a Medal of Honour and made a decorated war hero for his loyalty and bravery. Today, he is in Royal Navy as an officer. He is one of the two founders (along with friend and colleague Ishmael Venables) to be founders of the EITC First Division. He is the Lt. Colonel of the Second Brigade, the more prominent of the two brigades. Peter's weapon of choice is the officer's pistol, which he keeps loaded and at the ready for a quick draw at his belt. While not to aggresive on the battlefield, Peter shows excellent qualities of a lt. Colonel. He is a mastermind of strategy and statistics, and will always help lead his soldiers to victory. Speech "Henry the fifth was talking to his men and he said from this day to the ending of the world we and it shall be remembered. We lucky few, we band of brothers, for he who sheds his blood with me today shall be my brother." Ishmael Venables to the First Brigade. Wanted